Las reglas fueron hechas para romperse
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Por que lo único que importa, es aquello que esté frente a él. .:Capítulo 8: "Después puede ser dentro de cinco minutos":.
1. Primera vez

**Título: **Primera Vez **  
Personajes: **Gintoki Sakata, Kagura  
**Cantidad de Palabras: **754  
**Notas: -**Nop, este shot no es lemmon. Ni de cerca.  
- Hecho para la comunidad 10pairings de Livejournal. Mi claim es Gintoki. La idea es hacer diferentes one-shots, (independientes o no), tomando como pairing, en este caso a Gintoki y a alguien más. Puede ser romántico o no. En mi caso, cada shot es independiente y algunos son medio románticos, otros no tanto.  
- Eventualmente haré un intento de humor al estilo Gintama. No sé si funcionará.

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos dueños. _

* * *

Esa niña era un monstruo.

No sólo porque era un Amanto de una raza que de por sí era monstruosa. Aún si no fuera un extraterrestre, seguro seguiría siendo un monstruo, O tal vez, no fuera un monstruo. Quizá, sólo se había salido un poco de control y ya era tarde para tratar de conducirla por el camino correcto; probablemente, fuesen las hormonas. Lamentablemente, Gintoki no podía compararla con nadie: No guardaba muchos recuerdos de esa época y tampoco conocía a alguna niña de esa edad, (aparte de la misma Kagura). Optó con lidiar con ella poco a poco y con calma, acostumbrándose gradualmente a sus hábitos alimenticios, a sus juegos bruscos y a su costumbre de hablar sin guardarse nada.

Seguía siendo un monstruo, pensaba Gintoki, pero era un monstruo en un buen sentido. Quizá si alguien le preguntara, diría que era una niña molesta y caprichosa. Pero la verdad, era que había aprendido a quererla y a soportar pacientemente sus rarezas. De todas maneras, todo el mundo tenía algo raro dentro de sí. Tenía que admitir que, Kagura era de temer, pero se esforzaba en reprimir su instinto asesino y comportarse acorde a su edad. Al menos en la mayoría de cosas.

Pero de entre todas las cosas que le habrían podido pasar, Gintoki no esperaba levantarse un día al oírla gritar desde su armario y encontrarla envuelta en sus cobijas, con expresión asustada:

— ¡Gin-chan! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Voy a morir?—, le preguntó. Él alzó una ceja, extrañado. Cuando al fin logró ver lo que Kagura ocultaba, estuvo a punto de gritar. ¿Cómo le iba explicar eso a ella? ¡Era imposible! Y también era imposible confiar en Otose o en Catherine.  
— Ya, ya. No vas a morir, no seas tonta—, le explicó, armándose de paciencia y buscando las palabras correctas.  
— ¡Sí, voy a morir, Gin-chan! ¿Por qué dices que no? ¡Mira! ¡Voy a morir desangrada!—, volvió a levantar las sábanas, pero Gintoki se abalanzó sobre ella.  
— Quédate quieta.  
— ¿Y por qué me dices que me quede quieta si no me voy a morir?  
— Sólo quédate quieta y ya. ¿No te duele nada? —. Gintoki recordaba a alguna chica alguna vez, quejándose de un dolor en el abdomen y siempre era igual, cada mes.  
— Sí—, respondió ella—Acá—, señaló la parte baja de su abdomen— ¿Voy a morir?  
— ¡Ya te dije que no!  
— ¿Entonces, que me va a pasar?  
— ¿Acaso tu madre no te habló de esas cosas?  
— ¿De morir por pérdida de sangre? Gin-chan, no entiendo.

Gintoki suspiró, derrotado. La verdad no sabía por dónde empezar, aún si supiera, no quería hacerlo. Ésa no era una charla con la que se sintiera cómodo. Seguro se confundiría y se enredaría y terminaría hablando de otra cosa. ¿Por qué demonios las mujeres eran tan complicadas? Si comprender a una mujer fuese tan fácil como leer una JUMP, todo fluiría sencillamente y sin complicaciones, pero ni siquiera la JUMP había logrado transmitir lo complicado que era lidiar con ellas y mucho menos daba alguna pista sobre qué hacer en esos casos en que es necesario explicar algo meramente femenino, siendo un hombre. ¿Tendría que apelar a las okamas? Eso era un no rotundo. ¿Quizás a Zura? Probablemente, si supiera donde encontrarlo, aunque tal vez él se explayara en un discurso que no tenía nada que ver con el tema. ¿Y Tsukuyo? Tampoco, estaba muy lejos. ¿Y Otae? Mucho menos, seguro aprovecharía el aún mayor apetito de Kagura y le daría alguna de esas cosas raras que eran su especialidad.

— Gin-chan, tengo hambre. Quiero algo de comer.  
— Ve a bañarte primero.  
— Pero…  
— Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso. Haz lo que te digo, luego comes todo lo que quieras—. Ella saltó de la cama, olvidando lo que estaba ocultando y entró al baño.

Mientras tanto, Gintoki se encargó de las sábanas. No fue una labor fácil y se sintió como una madre mientras las lavaba. Decidió que ese papel no le quedaba bien cuando terminó el lavado y entró a la cocina: Al parecer el apetito de Kagura había aumentado bastante y se había tomado bastante a pecho sus palabras. No sabía que iba a hacer si así iba a ser cada mes, definitivamente, esa niña era un monstruo. Ahora, con más hormonas de por medio, iba a ser peor, mucho peor. También decidió que toda la explicación de "ahora eres una mujer", se la iba a dejar a Shinpachi, a él se le daban mejor esas cosas.


	2. Cuatro Semanas

**Título: **Cuatro semanas**  
Personajes: **Gintoki Sakata, Shinpachi Shimura  
**Cantidad de Palabras: **1.000  
**Notas:** Al principio el título iba a ser "Y a la cuarta semana resucitó", pero no me convenció mucho. La cosa es que no me quisiera encontrar con alguien sensible a ese tipo de cosas, y quiero evitar problemas. Uno nunca sabe que se puede encontrar en la web.

* * *

El muchacho abrió la puerta pesadamente, sus ojos recorrieron la estancia, mientras se deshacía de su calzado, sin molestarse siquiera en dejarlo en orden junto a la puerta. En realidad, muy pocas cosas importaban mucho ahora.

Se sentó en el sofá, viendo el televisor que Kagura había dejado encendido. Cuando el reporte del clima salió al aire, Shinpachi sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si alguien le hubiese clavado un puñal y le estuviese dando vueltas, sacándole todo lo que tenía dentro. Aguantó la respiración y cerró los ojos, no quería ver. No podía ver. Fue Kagura quien apareció de repente y destruyó el aparato con una patada, sin decir nada, se sentó junto a él, de esa manera, le pedía el reporte sobre sus avances o la falta de ellos. Queriendo ahorrárse las palabras, Shinpachi se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

— Ninguno de ustedes ha buscado bien… Ni el sádico, ni el gorila, ni el loco de la mayonesa ¡Ni siquiera tú!  
— Kagura-chan… —, no dijo nada más. Incluso ella misma sabía que lo que acababa de decir no era del todo verdad. Todos habían pasado días enteros en los escombros revolviendo, buscando. Tratando de encontrar alguna pista sobre su líder. Pero no habían encontrado nada. Lo más cercano a "noticias sobre Gintoki" que habían tenido, había sido cuando Sougo había encontrado la espada de madera que le pertenecía. Al final de esa semana, el mismo Sougo les había dicho que no había encontrado nada más, ni un cuerpo, ni partes de su ropa, ni nada. En definitiva, no se sabía si estaba muerto o vivo. Shinpachi recordaba claramente que, al escuchar las palabras de Sougo, Kagura lo había empujado contra la pared más cercana, con una expresión de furia que él no había visto desde aquella vez en Yoshiwara. Sin embargo, lo había soltado pocos segundos después, su expresión se había calmado y se había encerrado en su armario. No había esperanza, no sabían dónde buscarlo y lo único que les restaba hacer, era esperar. Si estaba vivo, eventualmente llegaría allí, siempre lo hacía. Pero si estaba muerto…

Durante la segunda semana, habían hecho un mínimo avance: Habían encontrado el cuerpo de la chica pistolera y el del tipo que se creía feminista, Shinpachi recordaba claramente éste último, al verlo caer a través de una ventana después de la explosión. Más tarde, habían encontrado al hombre que tenía unos audífonos puestos todo el tiempo, había sido él quien les había dicho que Takasugi seguía vivo y que los había visto a él y a Gintoki salir de la ciudad. Ambos, caminando el uno al lado del otro, sin pelear, ni decir una palabra. Durante la tercera semana, habían encontrado el cuerpo de Takasugi en una casa en ruinas, que Katsura había reconocido como su antigua escuela. El comandante del Kiheitai había cometido _seppuku_, alguien, que evidentemente no era el joven con los audífonos se había encargado de terminar el ritual. Quien fuera, simplemente había cubierto el cuerpo con una sábana blanca y se había ido del lugar.

Ahora, iban por la cuarta semana, Gintoki no aparecía y Shinpachi no podía evitar que sus pensamientos llegaran a los lugares más oscuros. Cuando Kagura se puso de pie y se fue, él no le dijo nada, simplemente, se preguntó que iba a ser de ellos sin él. ¿Volvería el Yorozuya a ser lo mismo de antes?

No quiso responder. Se limitó a levantarse y entrar al cuarto que solía pertenecer a Gintoki. Todo seguía igual a como él lo había dejado esa mañana: El _futón_ en el piso, envoltorios de dulces regados por el suelo y el número de la JUMP de esa semana abierto en la última página del capítulo final de _Gintaman_. Diligente y fiel a su rutina, Shinpachi recogió el _futón_ y lo guardó; hizo lo propio con los envoltorios de dulces, tirándolos en una cesta que estaba cerca; cerró la revista y la dejó a un lado.

Una vez hubo acabado, se dispuso a mirar por la ventana, pensativo. Nada tenía sentido. Los hechos no se conectaban como ellos creían: Habían encontrado a Bansai durante la segunda semana, pero, para cuando encontraron a Takasugi, llevaba dos o tres días muerto, según el doctor que había examinado el cadáver. Tampoco era posible que el mismo Takasugi hubiese hecho todo solo, era físicamente imposible. Sin darse cuenta, Shinpachi había empezado a gruñir, rumiando todos sus pensamientos entre dientes. No escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ni el ruido de los zapatos, ni los pasos, sólo la voz, que sonó tras él:

— No pienses tanto. Se te va a freír el cerebro—, Shinpachi estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no importarle quien era, aunque creía que era el Vice-comandante del Shinsengumi.  
— No lo entiendo. ¿Quién fue? La cabeza, la sábana…  
— Fui yo—. La voz sonó cansada y rasposa—. Fui yo, Pattsuan.

Shinpachi se volteó de golpe, esperando encontrarse con el fumador compulsivo adicto a la mayonesa. Pero lo que vio, fue a un hombre con una permanente plateada, adicto a la JUMP, a los dulces y a la leche de fresa.

— Gin-san—, logró decir, despues de tartamudear algo ininteligible por unos segundos. El hombre no dijo nada, su mirada cansada recorrió la estancia y se detuvo en Shinpachi, quien no podía ordenar sus pensamientos: Estaba vivo y estaba bien. Al menos físicamente. O eso parecía, de todas maneras, para Gintoki tener una herida nunca significaba nada, siempre y cuando pudiese levantarse y seguir caminando.

Sin pensar demasiado y antes de ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente como una chica en un shoujo, Shinpachi recorrió en tres zancadas la distancia que lo separaba de su líder. Y lo abrazó, con tal fuerza que Gintoki no pudo evitar un quejido, aún así, el otro no lo dejó ir. Estaba casi convencido que si lo soltaba, se esfumaría de nuevo, esta vez para siempre y Shinpachi no estaba seguro de que haría si esto llegase a suceder.


	3. Más vale tarde que nunca

**Título: **Más vale tarde que nunca  
**Personajes: **Gintoki Sakata, Kotaro Katsura.  
**Cantidad de Palabras: **836

* * *

Cuando tomó aire, sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago, pero no pudo siquiera mirar, tenía miedo de lo que se pudiese encontrar. Sólo sentía. Y era horrible; estaba seguro que sentía el aire pasar a través de la herida, lo cual obviamente era una mala señal. Alguien colocó una mano en su herida, tratando de detener la hemorragia. Después de ese momento, Katsura no supo nada más.

Recuperó la consciencia varios días después, abrió los ojos lentamente, tratado de identificar el lugar: Aún seguían en el mismo campamento en el que acababan de completar dos semanas, eso era un logro. Escuchó el ruido de alguien moviendo cosas a su lado, entonces, sus ojos se abrieron completamente al identificar a Gintoki.

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero si la bella durmiente ya despertó!—, comentó alguien que no era Gintoki, el comentario fue seguido por una risita del mismo Gintoki — ¿Lo besaste; Gintoki?—. Ésta vez, se escuchó un golpe y un quejido.  
— ¿Un beso?—, preguntó Katsura débilmente.  
— ¿Qué? —, Gintoki se volteó hacia él enseguida, dejando a su compañero en el suelo, quejándose — Zura, ¿Quieres que te besen? ¿Acaso se te salió el poco cerebro que te quedaba por ésa herida?—. Hizo una pausa, sólo para escuchar como Katsura replicaba lentamente "No es Zura, es Katsura". Resopló y siguió hablando: —Yo sólo beso chicas. Y aún cuando pareces una, jamás vas a tener el privilegio. Soy un hombre. ¡Un hombre, Zura! ¡Hey, Zura, no te duermas! Y tú, ¿Crees que te puedes librar de esto?—, le espetó al muchacho que empezaba a escabullirse fuera de la tienda, pero se había detenido, dándoles la espalda. Se volteó lentamente, encarando a Gintoki.  
— Soy la única persona que conoce algo de medicina en este campamento, Gintoki, no puedo quedarme aquí escuchando lo que sea que tengas que decir.  
— Ah, sí, sí. Es verdad. Eres más útil allá, con el resto.

Katsura abrió los ojos y vio al muchacho abandonar la tienda y después de respirar profundo, (no sin dolor), miró a Gintoki, pidiéndole respuestas.

— Una semana—, le dijo éste— Estuviste dormido una semana Y había sangre por tantas partes que no sabíamos donde era la herida—. Una pausa, se estaba preparando para un tema difícil: Quienes habían muerto—. No te voy a decir un número exacto, pero sé que fueron más de la mitad. Takasugi tenía un brazo roto y yo una pierna, aunque eso era más un rasguño. Te arrastramos una parte del camino.  
— Ah…  
— Cuando te arrastramos se te debió haber salido el cerebro, estabas diciendo algo de… ¿Quién demonios es Elizabeth?  
— ¿Elizabeth? No recuerdo a nadie que se llame así.  
— Seguro tuviste una novia escondida de la que no nos querías hablar. Voy a decirle a Takasugi, esto le va a gustar. Al menos espero que deje de quejarse tanto.  
— Espera, Gintoki—, cuando el aludido se detuvo y se volteó para mirarlo, hizo un gesto de fastidio: Katsura estaba llorando. Era ciertamente comprensible, dado todo lo que habían pasado, las vidas que se habían perdido y todo lo que habían visto. Era comprensible que estuviese cansado, aburrido y harto. Pero Gintoki no quería verlo llorar, porque entonces también se sentía un poco cansado, aburrido y harto. De todas maneras, Katsura y Takasugi era lo único parecido a una familia que le quedaba, (Sakamoto también, pero no lo contaba al estar quien sabe dónde). Y a Gintoki le disgustaba ver a alguien a quien apreciaba tanto sufrir.

A pesar de todo, prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos y se arrodilló de nuevo a su lado:  
— ¿Qué quieres?  
— Un abrazo, Gintoki—, le respondió Katsura sentándose con esfuerzo.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco? Definitivamente se te salió el cerebro. ¿Qué te pasa?  
— Gintoki… ¿No has pasado por un momento en el que lo único que necesitas es alguien que esté a tu lado? Nada de esto va a traer a Shouyo-sensei de vuelta y ya no sé porque lo hacemos.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Katsura tenía razón. Él mismo ya lo había pensado muchas veces y había llegado a esa misma conclusión: Nada iba a pasar. Habían perdido. Shouyo-sensei se había ido y donde quiera que estuviese allí se quedaría, los Amanto habían invadido el mundo y no se iban a ir, tenían al gobierno de su parte. Y ellos estaban allí, perdiendo sus vidas, su sanidad y todo lo que les quedaba. ¿Para qué? ¿Para proteger un país que ya habían perdido? No tenía sentido. Nunca lo había tenido y ellos hasta ahora lo entendían.

Tímidamente se acercó a su amigo y pasó sus brazos alrededor de él, dándole un abrazo. Katsura hizo lo mismo con el brazo que tenía sano.

— No le digas esto a nadie, Zura—, le advirtió Gintoki. Katsura no respondió, entonces, Gintoki se dio cuenta que él mismo se había unido al llanto de su compañero. No sabían que habían ganado, pero so sabían lo mucho que habían perdido. Ambos deseaban recuperarlo y ambos esperaban que no fuese muy tarde para ello.


	4. Dilo antes de que se te olvide

**Título: **Dilo antes de que se te olvide.  
**Personajes: **Gintoki Sakata, Tatsuma Sakamoto.  
**Cantidad de Palabras:** 1.036

* * *

Tatsuma había llegado de repente, como un aguacero de verano. No lo esperaban, nada ni nadie lo había anunciado y sin embargo, allí estaba. Pronto se había establecido en el campamento, por las noches se paseaba alrededor de los heridos, vigilándolos. A veces, hablaba con ellos, algunos reían con él, otros lo ignoraban y se hacían los dormidos. El mismo Gintoki recordaba que alguna vez en medio de la inconsciencia había escuchado su voz. No sólo una, ni dos, ni tres veces, sino más de cuatro. Todas y cada una de las noches que permaneció en aquella improvisada cama, envuelto en vendajes, había pretendido estar dormido; pero Tatsuma insistía; quedándose allí casi toda la noche, contándole cosas sobre su vida antes de la guerra.

— ¿Y tú, que hacías antes de la guerra, Kintoki?—, le preguntó varias veces, al notar que estaba despierto. Gintoki sentía rabia, él no era "Kintoki", era "Gintoki", probablemente así se sentía Zura cuando lo llamaban así; pero el caso de Zura era diferente, porque mientras "Kintoki" podía tener connotaciones pervertidas, "Zura" era un apodo inocente e infantil, no tenía nada de pervertido.

De cualquier manera, no respondía la pregunta, hasta que Tatsuma la formulaba por segunda vez; entonces, Gintoki suspiraba, aguantando el dolor:  
— Andaba por ahí—, entonces el dolor dejaba de ser físico y se adentraba en lo profundo de su alma, para resurgir después mezclado con todos esos recuerdos. Gintoki no cambiaba su expresión, pero Tatsuma parecía notar lo que sucedía y se quedaba callado.

— Bueno, Kintoki, es mejor que descanses—, le decía y luego se iba y Gintoki agradecía que, en medio de su idiotez, Tatsuma fuese increíblemente perceptivo.

Tiempo después, sin embargo, su perceptividad disminuyó. Gintoki lo encontraba cada vez más perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Solía hablar menos con las personas a su alrededor, y aunque no dejó de reír, todo lo que decía tenía cada vez menos sentido. Finalmente se había vuelto loco, Gintoki estaba seguro, no había ninguna otra razón, lo único que podía hacer la guerra con alguien como Tatsuma era eso.

Entonces, un día, de la nada, había dicho que quería ir al espacio. Primero había sido un comentario hecho al azar, como para tantear el terreno. Takasugi le había lanzado una mirada asesina:

— ¿Qué dijiste?  
— Nada, nada—, le contestó Tatsuma, haciendo un gesto de inocencia—. No te preocupes, Bakasugi—. Y Takasugi había vuelto a lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, murmurando entre dientes: "Bakasugi…", en tono de indignación y enojo.

La segunda vez se lo había dicho sólo a Gintoki:

— ¿Podrías decirle al resto?  
— ¿Acaso tengo cara de mensajero? ¿Por qué no les dices tú?  
— Está bien, está bien. Pero tú te encargas de Bakasugi.  
— ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso no! ¿Por qué yo? Yo no soy el que se va. Además, si eres capaz de decirle "Bakasugi" en la cara, eres capaz de decirle cualquier otra cosa.  
— Pero, Kintoki…  
— ¡Nada de peros! No es como si fueses a confesarle tu amor a una chica… ¿O es que estás enamorado de "Bakasugi"? Dime ¿Estás enamorado de "Bakasugi"?—. Cuando sintió el puño de Tatsuma en su cara, se dio cuenta de que por primera vez, estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

Gintoki no sabía cómo demonios Takasugi se había enterado. Pero sabía que Tatsuma no se lo había dicho directamente, también estaba seguro que lo que sentía Tatsuma por Takasugi era algo más cercano al miedo que a cualquier otra cosa. Era de esperar, claro, Katsura y Gintoki eran los únicos capaces de enfrentarse a la furia del líder del Kiheitai; el resto, prefería dejarlo tranquilo y obedecer.

Finalmente, llegó el día de la partida de Sakamoto. Gintoki había enterrado en el fondo de su memoria partes de ese día, así como procuraba enterrar cualquier clase de recuerdo que le produjera una sensación de incomodidad y nostalgia. Tenía claro que aquel había sido un día claro, pero frío, quizás hubiese sido a finales del invierno. Ambos habían dicho muchas cosas sobre el espacio y la Tierra. Y cuando había llegado la hora del adiós definitivo, ambos habían dudado. "_¿Volveremos a vernos?_", era probable que sí, más no seguro. En esos días nada era seguro. Al fin, se estrecharon las manos; Tatsuma con una amplia sonrisa, Gintoki con algo parecido a una expresión satisfecha en su rostro.

Cuando Gintoki hizo trató de soltar su mano de la de su compañero, la de Tatsuma se cerró con más firmeza, Gintoki lo miró: Su sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora tenía una expresión seria.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tatsuma? ¿No te quieres ir? Yo creía que el espacio era lo que más querías en este mundo… Hey, Tatsuma ¿Me estás escuchando?—. El otro tenía una expresión extraña, como si quisiera pronunciar alguna palabra particularmente difícil.

Más no dijo nada.

— ¡Ah, sí! Jajajaja... ¡Lo siento, Kintoki!—, soltó al fin su mano y se rascó la cabeza—. Son los nervios, los nervios. En fin, nos vemos—, y se había ido, dejando a Gintoki con la impresión de que quería decir algo muy importante.

Por años se preguntó que era, y ahora que lo tenía al frente, había decidido preguntarle, no importaba mucho que estuviesen en un bar y él estuviese preguntando por una tal "Oryo-chan". No estaba seguro sobre cómo abordar el tema, pero después de darle varias vueltas en su cabeza, decidió hacerlo directamente:

— Oye, Tatsuma, ¿Te acuerdas del día en que te fuiste?  
— ¿Porqué preguntas, Kintoki?  
— Tú querías decir algo más ese día.  
— Jajajaja… Kintoki, no lo recuerdo. No sé de qué hablas.  
— ¡Querías decir algo!  
— No.  
— ¿No te acuerdas o no querías decir nada?  
— No me acuerdo, Kintoki—, le respondió, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, luego desvió la mirada hacia una chica que acababa de aparecer—. ¡Ahí estás Oryo-chan! ¡Cásate conmigo!—, de repente, desapareció de su lado. Gintoki lo vio otra vez persiguiendo a la chica por todo el bar.

¿Qué no se acordaba? Tatsuma tenía la memoria de un elefante y Gintoki estaba seguro que ésa era una de sus cualidades que no se había perdido. Sin embargo, por esta vez, se lo perdonaría, porque Gintoki también había querido decirle algo esa vez, pero tampoco se acordaba.


	5. ¿Otra vez?

**Título: **¿Otra vez?  
**Personajes: **Gintoki Sakata, Tsukuyo.  
**Cantidad de Palabras:** 856  
**Notas: **- Inspirado en aquel arco en el que Gintoki se despierta al lado de Otose y... Muchas cosas pasan. Sé que el arco tiene nombre, pero no lo recuerdo y mi Madao interior me impide esforzarme en buscarlo.

- Creo que… Me he llamado "pervertida" en mi propio fic.

Ah... Ese nuevo op de Gintama... ¿Puedo llorar?

* * *

Otro año más había terminado. Un día estaban escribiendo tarjetas de año nuevo y al otro ya se estaban recibiendo regalos, o, en el caso de Gintoki, coleccionando todos los catálogos de juguetes, porque por alguna razón a Kagura parecían encantarle.

Y luego, estaba la típica fiesta de Año Nuevo, en la que él no estaba dispuesto a tomar, ni una sola gota. Nada de nada. ¿Qué tal si después se enteraba que había hecho quien sabe qué con Zura? ¿Qué tal si resultaba repitiendo con Madao? Era mejor no tomar ningún riesgo.

Sin embargo, Gintoki era un adulto. Un adulto con muy pocas ocupaciones y una terquedad infinita. Al no ver a Madao, se convenció que los eventos de aquel fatídico arco no iban a repetirse y aceptó beber. Un poco. Sólo un poquito.

Lo último que recordaba era a Tsukuyo cantando una canción viejísima y que a él le gustaba mucho cuando era niño. Admitió que la mujer no lo hacía tan mal, ella se había sonrojado y le había tirado una botella.

Se despertó un poco más tarde, aún no había amanecido. Antes de abrir los ojos, sintió un fuerte olor a tabaco. Ése mismo que usaba…

"Oh, no.", pensó "Otra vez no. Por favor. ¿Qué demonios le pasa al estúpido gorila?". Se tranquilizó, pensando que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Sin embargo, no abrió los ojos. Estiró su mano y tocó el bulto a su derecha. Tenía una leve sospecha de quien podía ser, pero quería confirmarlo, saber si debía correr y esconderse o simplemente sentirse avergonzado y no ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Al tocar el bulto, se dio cuenta que definitivamente, no era Otose, tampoco era Takasugi, (Porqué había pensado en que podía ser Takasugi, no se le ocurría). Recorrió el cuerpo lentamente con su mano, pero se detuvo en sus pechos. Estaba seguro que ya había tocado algo así antes y aunque en general, no era una experiencia desagradable, Gintoki sabía que con _ésa_ persona, podía llegar a ser lo peor que pudiese haber hecho.

Al confirmar la identidad de la mujer a su lado, abrió los ojos completamente.

"Mierda".

Retiró su mano lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó, poniéndose su ropa con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz. Desafortunadamente, a su bota derecha se le ocurrió no entrar en su pie y Gintoki resultó cayendo al suelo, con un fuerte ruido. ¿Sonaba _tan_ fuerte porque estaba intentando ser sigiloso o porque todo estaba en silencio?

— No. No te despiertes—. Tsukuyo se removió, pero no abrió sus ojos. Bueno, al menos era mejor ver a Tsukuyo que a Otose. Por otra parte, era _peor_ ver a Tsukuyo. Mucho peor. Y era definitivamente peor irse, así nada más sin decirle nada. Tampoco tenía mucho que decirle, algo como "La pasé bien", sonaría extremadamente forzado y sería casi como un suicidio. De todas maneras, decidió terminar de vestirse, y dar una vuelta por ahí. Estaba en Yoshiwara y allí siempre había algo que hacer, aparte de las actividades propias del distrito.  
Terminó de ponerse su bota, que esta vez no presentó ningún inconveniente y se levantó. No había de que preocuparse, volvería cuando ella estuviera despierta y _tranquila_. Cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado, él respondería, despues de todo, Gin-san era un hombre responsable.

Un momento, ¿Y si no habían hecho nada? ¿De verdad tenía de que preocuparse si no habían hecho nada? Se detuvo, pensativo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de recordar la noche anterior. ¿Tsukuyo y él…?

Lo tuvo claro después de unos segundos. Lo recordaba claramente, como si hubiese estado sobrio. Lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo, incluso aquella vergonzosa parte y como Tsukuyo lo había mirado con ternura, (sí, con ternura, hasta Tsukuyo era capaz de sentir ternura, ¿Quién iba a pensarlo?); y le había dicho que no se preocupara, que esas cosas pasaban.

— ¿Qué esas cosas pasan?—, la miró—. Sí, eso pasa. Pero a Gin-san no le pasa eso. La herramienta de Gin-san es de la más alta calidad. ¿Escuchaste? _De la más alta calidad_.

Se volteó de nuevo, disponiéndose a salir. Entonces, se oyó un golpe seco y de pronto, un kunai impedía su movimiento.

"Demonios, se despertó"

— ¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas?—, se levantó, cubriéndose con una sábana y una botella de sake en una mano, Gintoki apretó los dientes, se venía lo peor—. ¿Crees que simplemente te puedes ir, cuando no hiciste nada?—, ¿Qué no hizo nada? Entonces él…  
— ¿Pero que hice?  
— ¡Te quedaste dormido! ¡Eso hiciste!—, bebió un largo trago y lo señaló, con rabia—. ¡Y ahora quieres irte! ¿Qué te pasa?—, al llegar a él, tiró la botella a un lado—. ¡Definitivamente no sirves para nada!

Antes de que Gintoki pudiese hacer algo más, su yukata había desaparecido. Entonces, comprendió que absolutamente nada de esto podía ser obra del gorila, la JUMP lo vetaría por toda la eternidad si hiciera algo como eso. Esto debía ser obra de alguien más, seguro algún pervertido que había decidido hacer de las suyas con Gintama.

* * *

En este espacio, agradezco los reviews de Dita, me hacen feliz :)


	6. Si no se ha roto, no lo podrá arreglar

**Título: **Si no se ha roto, no lo podrá arreglar  
**Personajes: **Gintoki Sakata, Shinsuke Takasugi  
**Cantidad de Palabras:** 856  
**Notas: **Creo que esto es largo, preparense:

- Bueno, este es para una tabla en 30vicios, aparte de Gintoki y Takasugi, tomé también a Katsura y Sakamoto, pero como este está centrado un poco más en Gintoki y Takasugi, decidi que de alguna manera servía para 10 pairings... (LJ no tiene que ver con este sitio, pero quería comentarlo...). Creo que publicaré lso 30 por separado. (Quiero llenar la categoría de Gintama) Pero eso lo haré a partir del siguiente, ya que éste va para el de 10pairings... (Si, lo sé, es un poco confuso, pero por naturaleza, soy un poco desordenada)

- Tengo un Gin/Tsukuyo pendiente... Y debo decir que tengo la idea planteada, pero hay algo que falta. Ojalá que la universidad me de tiempo de completarlo antes que acabe el proximo fin de semana.

- Y por último... ¿En dónde demonios tendrá el gorila a Sakamoto? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que apareció...

Ya, no hay más notas... ¡A leer!

* * *

Desde muy pequeño, Gintoki sabe que Takasugi es diferente. Pero, no lo menciona en voz alta. Simplemente lo observa y determina que, es diferente.

El chico se integra al grupo de estudiantes, juega con ellos e incluso los molesta, sin embargo, Gintoki no lo ve reír tanto como los otros, su más extrema reacción la tiene cuando Katsura le dice "Takachibi" y sale corriendo, Takasugi le lanza algo que tiene en la mano. Claro, si hay una cosa que hace a Takasugi menos diferente a los demás es su sensibilidad hacia su estatura

De todas maneras, sigue siendo diferente. Cuando crecen y los tres, (ahora cuatro, con Sakamoto), se esconden en un improvisado refugio subterráneo, Gintoki se da cuenta, que la brecha que había notado en su niñez, se ha agrandado. En medio del silencio, Takasugi nota su insistente mirada y levanta su cabeza:

— ¿Qué?—, le suelta, en un susurro.  
— ¿Qué de qué?—, responde Gintoki.  
— ¿Qué me estás mirando?  
— Es tu cara, está más fea de lo usual.

Takasugi no responde, más bien, se levanta, y emprende su camino de salida del refugio. Los otros lo siguen, Sakamoto se pregunta si hay algo más escondido en la última frase de Gintoki y Katsura trata de asimilar lo que sabe el otro ya ha notado.

Gintoki piensa que hay algo mal dentro de Takasugi, algo que se ha ido con su maestro, con su niñez y con la guerra. Es como si la leche de fresa _no tuviese fresa_. Y aunque Sakamoto ríe al escuchar la analogía, adopta una expresión seria enseguida y asiente, a él también le da esa misma impresión. A partir de entonces, los intentos de Sakamoto por hacer reír a Takasugi se hacen más frecuentes, pero no por ellos obtiene algún fruto, el otro le lanza una mirada asesina, Sakamoto continúa, después de todo entre sus habilidades está la de ser positivo frente a cualquier adversidad. Gintoki observa sus interacciones, y sigue sintiendo que hay algo que él no entiende, algo muy dentro en la mente de Takasugi escapa a su entendimiento, y no puede comprender a su compañero de la misma manera que comprende a Katsura o al mismo Sakamoto; su innata preocupación hacia los demás le hace querer ayudar a Takasugi, darle una mano y sacarlo de su abismo, de reparar las piezas de lo que quedaba de su alma. Pero no sabe cómo ni por dónde empezar.

Su respuesta llegó años después, mientras le apuntaba con una espada: No había nada _roto_ en Takasugi. No había nada mal, nada que hubiese que reparar. Él siempre había sido diferente, siempre había tenido algo oscuro dentro de él y era eso precisamente lo que lo hacía diferente.


	7. Un agresivo entendimiento

**Título: **Un agresivo entendimiento.  
**Personajes:** Gintoki Sakata, Toushiro Hijikata.  
**Cantidad de Palabras: **1.475  
**Advertencias:** - Bueno, ya saben esa advertencia de "relación hombre/hombre". Y muerte de algunos personajes (O algo así).

* * *

Levantó la mano empuñando su espada, acercando la hoja al cuello del hombre de cabello blanco, quien no reaccionó. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas y aún si las tuviera, no iba a hacer nada por detenerlo. De todas maneras, ya no tenía más que perder.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

En el pasado, Hijikata era plenamente consciente que Gintoki tenía alguna relación con el movimiento Joui, pero también era consciente que esa asociación había acabado junto con la guerra y que Gintoki la había dejado atrás como un romance de vacaciones, aunque aquello había sido más doloroso. Después, a Gintoki sólo le quedaban las heridas, que se abrían de vez en cuando, para volver a cerrarse lentamente; los recuerdos que no desaparecían y las noches de insomnio. En el presente, Hijikata sólo sospechaba. Sospechaba que Gintoki se veía a veces con Katsura Kotaro, un criminal buscado; también sospechaba que había peleado con Takasugi Shinsuke, otro buscado criminal, quizá más peligroso que él mismo Katsura. Y Gintoki había sido capaz de lidiar con él. Al menos con uno de sus subordinados, había salido victorioso, o al menos vivo de todo aquello. Y de muchas cosas más.

Porque, efectivamente, Gintoki era un demonio. Casi inmortal. Aún ahora, después de haberlo escuchado del mismo Gintoki, a Hijikata le costaba creer que un perezoso, bueno para nada como él; hubiese sido una leyenda durante la guerra. Pero bueno, a veces las cosas más improbables podían suceder.

Como _eso_.

Todo había empezado con un pequeño accidente. Un secuestro: El de Hijikata. Y Gintoki había resultado envuelto en el asunto. Él tenía una tendencia a meterse en cosas peligrosas, era como un magnetismo para problemas. Ese magnetismo lo había llevado a estar encerrado en un estrecho lugar con el Vice-Capitán del Shinsengumi. El lugar en cuestión era similar a una caja, estrecha y calurosa, ninguno de los dos tenía alguna clase de arma o artefacto que los ayudase a salir. Después de pasar varias horas allí metidos, ambos habían empezado a desvariar.

Porque no había otra razón más que el desvarío para explicar el repentino beso de Gintoki y mucho menos que Hijikata le siguiera la corriente. Tampoco había otra razón para explicar porque de pronto le molestaba que el otro tuviera aún su ropa puesta y porque de pronto sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y luego…

— ¡Ya para, Mayora!—, le había gritado Gintoki—. ¿Qué demonios te bebiste?—, había intentado pegarle, pero la falta de espacio no se lo permitía y sólo pudo gruñir, maldecir y removerse, fastidiado.  
— ¡Pero si tú empezaste!—, y él también se removió, fastidiado. Habían empezado una pequeña lucha de gruñidos y movimientos, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que no estaba produciendo el efecto deseado. Ambos dejaron de moverse y no volvieron a mirarse a la cara, hasta que los habían encontrado, una hora después.  
— Soñé con Ketsuno Ana—, le había dicho, a modo de explicación. A Hijikata le sonó más como a una confesión.

Y después, habían venido una serie de encuentros furtivos.

A veces, en un callejón, otras en uno de los carros del Shinsengumi, mientras Hijikata estaba patrullando. Al principio, era algo que ambos calificaban de inocente, pequeñas peleas que terminaban un beso porque simplemente querían sacarse de sus casillas y querían ver quien lo lograba primero. Después, encontraron que en realidad _les gustaba _y las peleas se volvieron en una excusa que precedía a la acción. De vez en cuando, discutían un poco, pero nunca duraba mucho.

— Oogushi-kun, hoy me toca a mi arriba—, le había dicho Gintoki alguna vez, pasado de tragos.  
— ¡Ése no es mi nombre!—, respondía Hijikata, empujándolo—. Y no, hoy me toca a mí—. Gintoki le devolvía el empujón y luego se miraron fijamente, y ambos lanzaron un puño al tiempo. Ninguno de los dos dio en el blanco, ambos lo detuvieron con su mano libre. Más tarde, Hijikata se encontraba a sí mismo sobre un futon, sin ropa y con Gintoki encima suyo; las uñas de una de sus manos clavándose en la espalda de él, la otra con su dedos enredándose en su cabello blanco, mientras un suave gemido escapaba su garganta, Gintoki murmuraba algo a su oído y luego besaba su cuello, sin ninguna clase de prisa.

Todo iba bien, según Hijikata. Si a eso se le podía llamar "bien", después de todo, Gintoki le molestaba sobremanera, le molestaba aún más dejar que sus pensamientos divagaran durante sus tiempos de soledad y que inevitablemente llegaran a Gintoki, a Gintoki y a lo que hacían juntos, había grabado en su mente las discusiones que habían tenido, sólo para poder traerlas a colación en algún futuro, porque sabía en qué iba a terminar y muy a su pesar, Hijikata debía admitir que _ile gustaba/i_. No sabía si le gustaba Gintoki o simplemente le gustaba lo que hacían, sólo sabía que lo disfrutaba, aún cuando el samurái lo sacara de sus casillas constantemente y le llamara por un nombre que no era el suyo; probablemente, esta era una de sus cosas favoritas de él: Gintoki tenía la habilidad de hacerlo enojar y Hijikata podía descargar todas sus frustraciones con él, sabiendo que quizá el otro hiciera lo mismo; y nada malo iba a suceder, al fin y al cabo, cada uno había encontrado a alguien que lo entendiera, tal vez era porque ambos eran demasiado similares; en cualquier caso, Hijikata había acabado por acostumbrarse al agresivo entendimiento al que habían llegado, había llegado a hacer parte de su vida diaria e incluso había llegado al punto de simplemente buscar al jefe del Yorozuya con el ánimo de discutir o pelear o lo que fuera; Gintoki era tan similar pero tan diferente a él, que se entendían, aún a fuerza de golpes e insultos.

Un día, Gintoki le había dicho que lo quería. Había sido un accidente, se le había salido así no más, cuando caminaban por una abarrotada calle, en su rutina diaria de discusiones. Hijikata se había detenido, mirándolo fijamente, Gintoki se volvió hacia él, alzando una ceja y rascándose la cabeza con expresión casual, como si hubiese acabado de hacer un comentario sobre el clima. El Vice-Capitán había musitado algo y luego, había lanzado un suspiro de alivio, le había dicho que lo quería, no que lo amaba y eso era lo mejor que podía esperar; cuando hay demasiados sentimientos envueltos todo se volvía más complicado, él lo sabía por experiencia; y lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo entre ellos ya era lo suficientemente complicado como para envolver esas cosas.

Entonces, se preguntaba porque era tan difícil para él matarlo, cuando no había ninguna clase de sentimiento envuelto. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en sus constantes encuentros y discusiones, ni en sus caricias, ni en la forma en que decía "Oogushi-kun" y como le agradaba tanto a Hijikata, aún cuando ese no fuera su nombre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

— Oogushi-kun…—. Hijikata parpadeó, como deshaciéndose de un pensamiento innecesario y lo miró, una pregunta escrita en sus ojos. Pero no tuvo necesidad de decir nada, al mirarlo lo comprendió: A Gintoki ya no le importaba. No tenía nada más que perder. Su vida había perdido valor cuando por enésima vez, había fallado a la más importante de sus promesas.

Un ruido sordo se acercaba, amenazante y Gintoki hizo una mueca; Hijikata suspiró, en verdad no quería hacerlo. Aún no había fallado completamente, aún quedaba él, ¿No? Aún podía recuperarse y hacer algo, lo que fuera. ¿Por qué demonios Gintoki siempre tenía que hacerlo todo tan complicado?

Entonces, Gintoki levantó la mano que empuñaba una espada y el filo tocó el cuello de Hijikata, quien entendió el mensaje enseguida, así era él: Directo y a veces, un poco violento. Hijikata era un poco así también, y así era la manera en que ellos dos se entendían, agresivamente, con golpes y patadas, con constantes peleas y discusiones. Esa era la forma en que se comunicaban y Hijikata se había acostumbrado a ello, pero no por eso dejaba de responder con igual sinceridad y violencia. Le gustaba que se entendieran así y no quería que terminara, desafortunadamente para él, ahora debía terminar y aún cuando se negara un millón de veces, no podía ignorar el hecho de que lo entendía. Apretó los dientes, el ruido se acercaba cada vez más, ahora lo identificaba con un motor de una nave y Gintoki gruñó, exasperado, movió su espada contra el cuello de Hijikata, como una advertencia y con todas y cada una de sus neuronas negándose a reaccionar, Hijikata cerró los ojos, sintiendo que esta vez lo comprendía más que nunca y no queriendo acabar con ese entendimiento al que habían llegado a la fuerza.

Afortunadamente, Gintoki le había dicho que lo quería y no que lo amaba.

* * *

**Notas:** No sabía cómo terminarlo, en cuanto a que no sabía qué hacer con Gintoki, así que el final está de acuerdo a lo que el lector piense.  
- Aún tengo dudas con el rating… No hay nada gráfico, pero de todas maneras, sigo teniendo dudas con el rating.  
- Ah, si… es un GinHiji/HijiGin, como sea… O un intento. Ketsuno Ana viene después.


	8. Después puede ser

**Título: **Después puede ser dentro de cinco minutos.  
**Personajes:** Gintoki Sakata, Ana Ketsuno.  
**Cantidad de Palabras: **777 (_¿En serio, Word? ¡¿En serio?!_)  
**  
**

* * *

Cinco horas.

Cinco endemoniadas horas de pie, haciendo una fila, con hambre y sueño y rodeado de otakus.  
Porque al parecer no tenía nada mejor que hacer que hacer una fila durante cinco horas para conseguir… ¿Qué demonios iba a conseguir? ¡Ah, sí! El sencillo de Navidad de Otsuu y que Shinpachi no era capaz de conseguir por si mismo porque de un momento a otro tenía gripe. Y Gintoki era el único que estaba presente cuando Shinpachi había mencionado el asunto: Resulta que el mentado sencillo salía precisamente ese día y si Shinpachi como líder del club de fans de Otsuu no lo conseguía el mismo día que se estrenaba, no era un buen líder. Su honor como samurái, como hombre y como otaku se perdería y… ¡Bueno, él simplemente quería comprarlo antes que los demás!

Y Gintoki había accedido. Y no sabía como lo había conseguido. Probablemente, como el hombre mayor que era, se las había arreglado para traspasar la horda de adolescentes llenos de hormonas y hacerse con uno de los discos; no había sido una tarea fácil, pero después de todo, él era el famoso Shiroyasha y esto era algo parecido a una guerra. En este caso, había más hormonas y un poco menos de sangre.

— ¿Pero qué demonios le ve Pattsuan a esto?—, se preguntaba mientras le daba vueltas al disco, que no tenía ningún rasguño, a pesar de la batalla campal que había tenido que luchar Gintoki para obtenerlo—. ¿Y por qué tengo yo que conseguir esto? Incluso Kagura o la gorila de su hermana podrían haberlo hecho. ¿Porqué es Gin-san el que tiene que pasar vergüenza?

De todas formas, eso ya no importaba mucho, Gin-san ya había pasado por demasiadas situaciones vergonzosas y una más no era problema, a menos que se hubiese encontrado por ahí a alguno de los ladrones de impuestos; pero todo lo que había allí era un montón de otakus desesperados. Nada más.

Se detuvo en una esquina, esperando que el semáforo cambiara, al otro lado, vio una figura que le pareció familiar, no le prestó demasiada atención, hasta que dicha figura alzó su mano y la movió, saludándolo. Sólo en ese momento, Gintoki entrecerró los ojos, fijándose en ella:

_"¡Ketsuno Ana!"_, Gintoki no cabía en sí de la emoción, la chica del clima que tanto admiraba lo estaba saludando. ¡Se acordaba de él! Movió su pie con impaciencia, esperando que el semáforo cambiara, pero aparentemente el mundo no lo quería dejar ser feliz y el semáforo se tardaba demasiado. Gintoki pensó en cruzar la calle sin esperar, se arrepintió enseguida al ver que el flujo de carros aumentaba. Volvió a mirar a la mujer, que no se había movido de su lugar, y le sonreía amablemente; sintiéndose desubicado y mareado, lo único que acertó a hacer fue devolver la sonrisa y levantar la mano, saludándola también.

Entonces, un carro se detuvo frente a la mujer; Gintoki la vio mover sus labios al saludar a su ocupante y luego la vio asentir animada. _"¡Ah! Se va a subir a ese carro, probablemente es su hermano o algo así"_, aventuró Gintoki; hasta que identificó la silueta del ocupante. _"¡Es él! ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡No importa, es él! ¿Están… Otra vez… "_, el sentimiento de calidez dio lugar a algo con lo que no era familiar, pero que supo identificar fácilmente: Celos. ¿Por qué no era Gin-san recogiéndola en un auto? ¿Por qué no era Gin-san llevándola a cenar? ¿Porqué no era Gin-san el que recibía esa sonrisa? Estuvo a punto de soltar la bolsa con el CD, cuando la vio levantar la cabeza, antes de subirse al auto, y despedirse de él; le estaba diciendo algo y Gintoki no lo comprendió hasta que el auto se hubo ido:

_"Nos vemos después" _

¿En serio Ketsuno Ana le había dicho que se verían después? En medio de su estupor, no se dio cuenta que el semáforo al fin había cambiado, se quedó quieto donde estaba, como si lo hubiesen clavado a ese lugar. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con algo así? ¿Y qué tal que todo esto fuera un sueño? Disimuladamente, se pellizcó un brazo y soltó una maldición en voz baja: No, no era un sueño. Todo había sido real.

Ketsuno Ana recordaba su cara y lo había saludado en una calle abarrotada de gente. Ketsuno Ana le había sonreído. Ketsuno Ana se había despedido de él. Y Ketsuno Ana le había dicho que se verían después.

Gintoki sólo quería que ese "después" llegara pronto. Y "pronto" era la misma cantidad de tiempo que se tardaba en llegar desde donde estaba hasta la casa de su cuñado.

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Recuerdan a Douman? ¿Y a Seimei?  
(Yo no recordaba a Douman, al menos no recordaba como se llamaba, gracias, Google)


End file.
